Unleashing the Meaning
by vannahh
Summary: *takes place after the movie* Sammy Grey has a very distorted past about last summer. Can she forget about it while she attends Camp Rock with her brother Shane, the guys of Connect 3, Mitchie and Caitlyn? And is there love in the air? *sucky summary*
1. Youu Gonna Watch Me Kill Her?

"I'm serious guys, this summer is gonna be the best!" I chuckled.

"Shane, youu said that last summerr." He grinned.

"Indeed, I did. But this summer is gonna be the BESTEST summer because yerr actually here to spend it with me!" I smiled. Last summer was very different from the summer ahead of us. I was at home with Shane and I's mother while Shane and the rest of Connect 3 were at Camp Rock, a camp full of music and fun. When Shane came home from camp last summer, he brought Mitchie home with him, and she happens to be my best friend, along with Caitlyn. Although, even before Camp Rock, I had known Caitlyn for quite some time. Now, finally, I get to see what all the excitement is about.

"Sammy," I looked up at the youngest member of Connect 3, Nate, "wanna play some Rock Band?" I nodded in delight.

I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Not **ALL** of the stories Shane and Mitchie shared with me about Camp Rock were good ones. Especially the ones about some witch named Tess Tyler. I don't even wanna meet her. I'll probably beat the crap outta her for trying to mess up Shane and Mitchies relationship, and for trying to sell Mitchie out for her own benefit. But right now, I'm not too worried about it. I'm sitting here, playing Rock Band, on my brother and best friends' tour bus for Connect 3, along with Mitchie and Caitlyn. I wasn't sure how much longer it would take us to get there, but this trip doesn't have to end. Ever since we left Connect 3's last show in Toronto, this ongoing trip has been a lot of fun. Mitchie, Caitlyn and I have never been closer, and we would all stay up for hours on end just talking and messing around. Last summer, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere and now, I'm not going to let anything stop me.._ESPECIALLY A **PERSON.**_

"Guys, we're almost there!" Mitchie jumped up and down, clapping. I giggled, not taking my eyes off the television screen.

"Fuck yeaa, dude. I need foooood!" Shane laughed.

"Youu eat too much," he said walking in front of the television screen.

"HEY!" Nate laughed.

"Scared yerr gonna lose?"

"Pshh, youu wish." I smirked at him, looking at him for only a moment before gluing my eyes back to the screen. The end of 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park came to an end, and I had, of course, won.

"Ha, in yerr face Nate!" I shouted as we stood up. He chuckled, moving close enough to me to whisper in my ear.

"There's always next time." I smirked.

"Oh, so youu ENJOY getting yerr butt kicked?" He smirked back.

"Maybe by youu." I gave him a questioning look and we both broke out into laughter.

"Look! There's the sign!" Everyone looked out the window to see the Camp Rock sign as we slowly, but surely, entered the camp. Luckily for us, the tour bus would stay at the camp at all times, and all of us have keys, just incase we don't wanna sleep in a cabin. The bus pulled to a stop and the doors opened.

"Let's go have some funn!" We all piled off together and made sure to stay in a group. Everyone waved to Mitchie and Caitlyn, and fawned over Shane and the guys, but then they would whisper when they saw me, wondering who I was, no doubt. I was too excited to care. We made our way through to the mess hall where everyone would get their schedules and whatnot. Once we walked in, our uncle immediately came and greeted us.

"Well ello there guys. I'm quite surprised to see you Sam!" I smiled.

"I HAD to come. Shane and Mitchie woulda killed me if I didn't." He chuckled.

"Sounds just like 'em. Anywho, here's yerr schedules and cabin numbers." He handed us a sheet of paper with all of the information on it. We thanked him and went looking for the cabins.

"I'm probably gonna hate my roommates." I sighed as I trudged to the cabin. Caitlyn giggled.

"I doubt it. Me and Mitchie _ARE _yerr roommates." I smiled.

"As if things could get any better." Us three girls walked into our cabin, which was quite roomy. I light knock on the door got us to turn around and look at Jason, the eldest of Connect 3.

"Youu guys said youu were hungry, right?" Caitlyn giggled and Jason blushed. I quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

_'Something is definently up.'_ I shook away my thoughts and smiled.

"I am effinn starving!" Jason laughed and motioned for all of us to follow him back to the mess hall where there was, hopefully, food. My stomach growled at the smell of freshly baked cupcakes and fried chicken. I licked my lips.

"Mitchie, i love yerr mom." She chuckled.

"Don't we all?" We rounded up all the food we could fit on our trays and found a table where the guys were sitting. Since last year was the first year they had been here, it wasn't as hectic (with fans and all.)

"Goddamn! Did youu guys get enough?" We all smiled and nodded. The guys laughed and I could Jason and Cait sharing a longing sort of look. It was cute, so I will most definetly ask Cait about it later. Everyone was caught up in their own conversations and whatnot, when I saw him. I gasped and got Shane's attention.

"Shane, turn around and tell me what youu see." He turned and snarled. Yeaa, snarled. The person in sight turned and looked at the group, his smile dropping when he saw me and Shane.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I ran a finger over the scar on my left arm. It was the only memory I was forced to relive over and over again whenever I touched it. Then, my worst nightmare came true. He started walking our way. I didn't know what to do, and I think I even forgot to breathe. Nate, sitting next to me, put an arm around my shoulders and drew me close.

"We won't let him hurt youu **ever** again Sammy, I promise." He whispered. I smiled lightly and he approached Shane, who stood up as if on command.

"Get out of here Troy. Yerr not welcome here." Shane glared the boy down intensely. Troy smirked.

"Oh yeaa? What are youu gonna do? Watch me _kill_ her?" My breath hitched in my throat.


	2. No More Nightmares

"Sammy, wake up... Come on, it's okay." I slowly opened my eyes to see Nate crouched next to me. He was staring at me with pleading eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a bit and yawned.

"What happened?" He took both of my hands in his and sighed.

"I think you were having a nightmare or something... You fell asleep on the way to camp." I looked around to see two other beds; empty. I realized that I was in a cabin and that it was now nightfall.

"Oops." We both chuckled and he stood up, walking over to the bed next to mine and plopped down face first. I giggled.

"Are we sharing a cabin?" I heard a muffled response, but I didn't understand it. He picked his head up slightly and smiled.

"It's against camp rules, but it can be our secret." I smiled back as he assumed his position into the pillow once more. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. After a brief moment of silence, Nate cleared his throat as he looked over at me.

"It was about Troy again... Wasn't it?" I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Of course it was. Who else would it be about?" I closed my eyes for a moment and heard Nate get up from his bed and walk over to mine. He sat down next to me staring at his feet. I looked over at him and lightly caressed his arm with my left hand. He instantly put his hand over mine and sighed.

"Things will get better Sam, I promise you. I'm never going to be apart from you. Not ever again." I sat up and hugged him from behind. Nate and I had been best friends for quite a long time. When the things with Troy happened last summer, he never forgave himself for not being there for me and for not being able to stop him. I told him constantly that it was not his fault, but he never listens. Shane is the same way about the situation. Nate turned towards me and hugged me tightly and I returned it. When we pulled apart, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you.. For always being there for me Nate. I don't know what I'd do without you." The only light in the room was the nightlight between our beds, but I could still see his face perfectly. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands in his lap, nervously.

"Uhmm, Sammy? There's something I wanted to ask you..." I nodded, assuring him to ask. The moment he opened his mouth, the screen door swung open and Shane walked in, soaking wet. Nate laughed lightly.

"What happened to you, dude?" Shane took his shoes off by the door and started undressing down to his boxers and muscle shirt and threw his clothes next to the bathroom door.

"I fell into the lake during orientation, so I'm gonna shower. What did you guys do?" He looked at Nate from head to toe, taking in his appearance: muscle shirt and boxers.

"Well, I just woke up. And I think Nate did too... Right?" Nate nodded in response, looking at me for a moment, and then looking back at Shane. Shane shrugged and walked into the bathroom without another word. After a minute of silence, I heard the water running and I yawned again. I laid down once more and scooted closer to the wall, leaving Nate room to lay next to me. He happily obliged and stared at the ceiling with me. His arm was lying on top of mine, as was his hand. With one swift movement, we could have our fingers intertwined, but I tried to ignore that fact.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if you could go back in time?" Intrigued, I turned my head towards him whilst his gaze remained on the ceiling.

"Yea. All the time. Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know.. I just think about it sometimes. I think about what would've happened if I wasn't in Connect 3.. I mean, my life would be so different! I wouldn't have anything that I have now," he turned and looked into my eyes, "I wouldn't have met you." I smiled, as did he. There was a fluttery feeling rising in my stomach and I could feel my face getting hot under his stare. I was tempted to look away and calm myself down, but it was almost as if I was in a trance. I was so enticed, I failed to hear that the water had stopped running in the bathroom. Nate's fingers were lightly massaging mine while we continued to stare at one another.

"Sam..." He said it in a volume barely above a whisper, which only enticed me more and made me lean into him.

"What is it Nate?" He scooted closer to the point that now, our foreheads were touching.

"I..." He turned onto his side, as did I, with our foreheads still touching. I looked down at his lips as he did the same to me, and they were centimeters apart. With every breath he took, I could feel his warm breath trickle onto my face and down my neck.

"Uhmm, what're you guys doing, exactly?" My eyes widened at the sound of Shane's voice, whom happened to be standing behind Nate, already in his pj's. Nate shot up and glanced at me as he walked over to his bed. It was then MY turn to clear my throat.

"We were just talking, is all." He looked at me skeptically, looking back and forth between me and Nate for a moment, then yawned and laid down on his bed.

"Goodnight guys. Big day tomorrow." I giggled.

"Night Shane." Although I said goodnight, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was on Nate, and the "moment" we had 5 minutes before. I turned over to face the wall and scooted toward it in the fetal position. Not even a minute later, my bed sunk in and I felt someone lying behind me. I looked over my shoulder briefly as Nate kissed the back of my neck. Almost as if he read my mind, he whispered: "I thought I'd sleep with you tonight in case you had any more bad dreams." I giggled at his lame excuse and faced the wall again, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep; finally.


	3. Interesting Day, Isn't It?

I woke up to a bright sun blazing through the windows the next morning. I turned over to see that the other side of my bed was empty; NOT as it was last night. I sighed, wondering if maybe I dreamt it, and slowly got up to get ready for the first day of camp. Shane was still sleeping, but Nate wasn't in the room. I went over to my yet-to-be-unpacked suitcase and picked out an outfit; a black tank top with silver trim, dark skinny jeans and a pair of flip flops. I went towards the bathroom just as the door opened. Steam rolled out from beyond the door and Nate stepped into the room, soaking wet from his head to his toes with a towel around his waist. I gulped, taking in the sight for a second, then shaking my head and looking down at the floor. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me, and I then saw his feet directly in front of mine; toe to toe. My eyes trailed up from his feet until they met his eyes, and I smiled.

"I didn't want Shane to coincidentally wake up before us, or I would wake up without a head." I giggled, ruffling his wet, curly hair, causing small droplets of water to hit me and the floor. I went cautiously around him and into the still steaming bathroom. Before I had shut the door behind me, he said: "isn't it amazing how even at an outdoor camp, we have amazing indoor plumbing?" I shut the door, laughing whilst I did it. I looked in the mirror while plugging in my flat iron. I brushed my hair and took off my pj's; replacing them with the outfit I had picked out. I put on my eye shadow, foundation and whatnot and then straightened the bits of my hair that had begun to curl in the night. I opened the door again just as Shane darted past me, shoving me out the door and slamming it shut. I looked over at Nate, who had just pulled a shirt on over his head, and laughed.

"He said he needed to straighten his hair." Nate saying that only made me laugh harder. If I wouldn't have already done my makeup, I probably would've cried. Nate smiled his brilliant smile as the cabin door opened. In came Mitchie, all bright and cheery, as always. I smiled.

"Excited?" She nodded rapidly and sat down on Shane's bed. She sighed loudly and laid back.

"Did you guys have a good night, last night?" Nate and I looked at each other sheepishly, remembering that we almost kissed, and I nodded.

"Yea, it was interesting." Mitchie sat up on her elbows and quirked a brow at me.

"Well, you slept most of the afternoon, plus the evening.. You couldn't have done anything much fun, right?"

"Oh, I beg to differ." I looked over at Nate, who smirked lightly and I felt my face get hot. This only made Mitchie's eyebrow rise higher. The moment she opened her mouth to ask about it, Shane had opened the bathroom door.

"I'm telling you guys.. I'm about to just shave my head. It's so difficult to straighten anymore." Mitchie's gaze averted over to him and she chuckled.

"Don't shave it. No matter what you do with it, you'll always find something about it to complain about." We all laughed at his despair, as he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Not funny." We all started out the door and made our way to the mess hall for breakfast. Walking in reminded me of the bad dream I had yesterday and I looked around frantically to make sure no one was following us. Nate came up beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You alright?" I looked up at him and nodded, smiling, and then Shane opened the mess hall door for us. We saw Jason and Caitlyn sitting at a table alone together and we waved. Caitlyn noticed and waved back, indicating that they saved us some seats. As I started to walk past the table to go get food after Nate had pulled away from me, he grabbed my hand and led me to a seat to sit down.

"I'll get you some food. Go ahead and stay here." He smiled at me as he proceeded to walk up to the food selections given to us along with Shane and Jason. Caitlyn leaned in and whispered: "I think we have our own private butlers!" We shared a look and laughed at the thought of the boys being our butlers. Once we started to calm down, Mitchie looked at me tauntingly and smiled evilly.

"So, what's going on with you and Nate?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing… Why do you ask?" She shrugged and sighed.

"No reason.. I just happened to notice that you guys would be pretty cute together, is all." I glanced over at Nate, picking out food for us, when he noticed my gaze and gave a wink. I blushed furiously and turned back around to the girls. Caitlyn gasped.

"What was THAT all about missy?" I smiled and whispered tauntingly: "the world may never know." By that time, the guys had returned with trays of goodies and we started digging in. Just as I was pulling a spoonful of eggs to my mouth, Nate cleared his throat. I lowered my spoon.

"Here; try this." He scooped up some cherry Jell-O with a whipped cream filling in his spoon and brought it to my mouth. I happily obliged him by opening my mouth and allowing the spoons contents to overtake. Mouth closed, I smiled as he pulled the spoon away and he smiled back.

"It's quite yummy, if I must say so myself."

"I figured you'd think so." I blushed again, unable to hide my emotions.

"So, what are we doing today guys?" I looked over at Mitchie and shrugged.

"What're our options?" She sighed.

"Well classes won't begin for a few more days.. So, really, we can do whatever we want." I smiled as Caitlyn piped in.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I giggled as we started talking about the swimming suits we had bought specially for camp and I had finally finished off my food. I stood up, threw my trash away and stood behind Nate.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the cabin for a little bit.. I wanna work on something." I smiled and waved goodbye to my friends and headed off.

Mitchie's POV

I watched Sammy's retreating back while I listened to Caitlyn talk about her leopard print one piece bathing suit, when I looked over at Nate and saw something. Something **different** about him. The minute Sammy left, his body language and mood just changed. He was sitting with his eyes fixated on his tray, temple resting on his hand, using his fork to push little bits of food left over from what he had eaten, left to right. For a moment, it almost appeared as if he were sad or depressed, but it HAD to be because she left. I reached out and touched his forearm, causing him to jump a little. I smiled and whispered: "why don't you go hang out with her?" He smiled, nodding in thanks for the reassurance, and rushed up from the table and out the door. Shane stopped, midsentence, and looked at me questionably.

"Where's he going?"

"To hang with Sammy." He quirked a brow.

"You know, he's been actin' a bit weird around my sister lately.. I've been thinking that-"

"-that we should all go swimming when Jason finally gets done with his giant stack of waffles." I finished for him, as we all looked over at Jason, whose mouth was stuffed to the brim.

Nate's POV

_'I wonder what it is she wanted to work on.. Maybe she wants to be alone..'_ I was kinda scared to just barge in on Sammy after I got closer to the dorm. I kept walking and not even 3 feet away from the screen door, I heard her. She was singing, and she was singing like an angel. I tiptoed closer and looked in. She was sitting on her bed with an acoustic guitar in hand and a few sheets of paper in front of her. (NOTE: this is Jar of Hearts by Christini Perri. I thought it would be a good song for her to have "written" for the story.)

"_No, I can't take one more step towards you._

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most.._

_I learned to live, half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are,_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_I've learned to live, half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time?_

_It took so long just to feel alright._

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed._

'_Cause you broke all your promises._

_And now you're back?_

_You don't get to get me back."_

She paused for a moment, wiping away a stray tear and then she continued.

_Who do you think you are,_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_Don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?"_

I heard her release a few sobs as she set down the guitar and I opened the door. She looked up, fearing that I heard her and rapidly started wiping away her tears.

"Nate.. How long have you been there?" I smiled weakly at her.

"Long enough to hear everything." She bowed her head down and looked at the floor. I stood in front of her, pulling her to her feet by taking her hands in mine, and wiped away a tear streaming halfway down her face.

"Come here.. I have something to show you."

Jason's POV

I had just walked out of my cabin with my swim trunks on when I saw Nate and Sam heading for a small area behind a large tree by the lake. I smiled evilly. _'Time to spy!'_ I grabbed my towel quickly and silently followed them downhill. I noticed that Nate had an acoustic guitar in his hand, and wondered what they were up to. Caitlyn and Mitchie wouldn't stop talking about how cute they would be together, and it's about time I see some of what's been going on between them lately! I saw Sam sit behind the tree and Nate sat in front of her on a small tree stump. He positioned the guitar and began to play:

_Take my hand tonight._

_We can run so far._

_We can change the world, do anything we want._

_We could stop for hours just staring at the stars._

_They shine down to show us._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night._

_We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight._

_And even when we're miles and miles apart, _

_You're still holding all of my heart._

_I promise it will never be dark._

_I know we're inseparable. _

_We could run forever if you wanted to._

_I would not get tired,_

_Because I'd be with you._

_I'll keep singing this song until the very end._

_We'd done all these things._

He paused, only for a moment, to smile at her. I leaned a bit to the side to notice that she was smiling back at him, and then he continued with the song.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night._

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight._

_And even when we're miles and miles apart,_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart._

_I promise it will never be dark._

_I know we're inseparable._

_I would give it all, _

_Never let you fall,_

_'Cause you know we're inseparable._

_I would give it all,_

_Just to show you I'm in love,_

_'Cause you know we're inseparable._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night._

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight._

_And even when we're miles and miles apart,_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart._

_I promise it will never be dark._

_I know we're inseparable._

"Nate.. That was beautiful." She got up from her spot and he gently laid the guitar down next to him and they embraced each other. After a few seconds, they began to pull apart when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and not a second later, I was in the water.

Sammy's POV

After the giant splash I heard beside us, Nate and I looked over to see Shane laughing, pointing at the water where Jason's head emerged. I gasped and the sight and let out a small giggle. Nate chuckled. I looked down to notice his arms were still wrapped around my waist as we both got to our feet.

"Interesting day, already, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Sammy.. The song you were singing earlier.. Was it about Troy?" I nodded sulkingly.

"Yea, it was something that really helped me get over everything. I just wanted to finish the last verse, which I did before you heard me singing. So mission accomplished." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Well, it was good. Amazing, even. I try to put as much emotion as that into my OWN songs."

"And you succeed at it. I mean, the song you just played for me, was so great. It had just the right twinge of happiness and just the right about of feeling in it.. You know?" Nate opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jason catcalling towards us. Shane looked over, mouth wide, and we pulled apart. Mitchie came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, kissing his shoulderblade.

"Babe, leave them be." Now he was gaping at her.

"But.. But-"

"Shush. Let them be." He sighed in defeat and they joined Jason, who was still in the water. I picked up Nate's guitar and took his hand, walking towards the tourbus, which was behind the cabins.

"I wanna play some Rockband." Nate chuckled at me, opening the bus' door for me. I set down the guitar by driver's seat and went to sit down in front of the TV. As Nate started hooking up the game, he said: "some things just never change, do they?"

_'My feelings for you sure did..'_


	4. I Gotta Find You

Nate's POV

_'If only I knew what was going through her mind right now..'_ Inbetween songs, I stared at her. She never noticed, but I couldn't help myself. The minute the song would start, I would get back into gear and start to play the guitar along with her. We almost always got perfect scores, and we'd always tie. But whenever we didn't tie, she's beat me. I almost think I LET her beat me, because i would be staring at her beautiful face. I was staring at her for so long, I almost didn't hear the tourbus door open but Mitchie had appeared in the corner of my eye, shutting off the tv.

"Hey! Not cool Mitch, not cool." I looked over at Mitchie quizzically. She sighed and sat between Sammy and I.

"Sammy.. Do you think.. Nate and I could have a moment alone?" She nodded, smiling, and walked out the door of the tourbus, probably waiting on the outside until she was told to come back. I laid down the guitar.

"What's going on Mit-"

"I know." I quirked a brow at her, and was instantly nervous; not knowing what to say.

"Uhmm, you know what?"

"You damn well know what.. Why are you trying to hide it?" She knew. She had to know.. I'm not exactly hiding it or anything. I sighed as she continued.

"Why don't you just tell her that you love her?" I looked down at my hands, which were unsteadily shaking in my lap, and shrugged.

"I don't know.. I mean, I want to tell her.. But I don't want to be rejected, OR make things weird between us." She nodded in understanding, whilst standing up and walking towards the door. She turned to me just before she left and said: "tell her.. because she feels the same way."

Bonfire: 7:48pm: Mitchie's POV

Here we were, the whole camp sitting around a raging fire, and it was a dramatic picture. Shane, of course, was oblivious to everything around us.. However, I wasn't. I think I was the only one around here who could put all of the pieces together. I looked over at Caitlyn, who was sitting mighty close to Jason, roasting marshmallows and laughing aloud to something he had said. When she turned to look at him, it was there. In her eyes, there was a glow that I'd seen once before in myself when I looked at Shane: the glow that shows that your in love. I smiled, because they haven't admitted it yet.. But I know they will. There will be a point in time when they can't handle NOT being together anymore, and they'll have to. And then, there was Nate and Sammy. This was a best part of the picture. Two best friends, madly in love, not knowing the other feels the same.. No matter how many hints they drop, how many times they almost kiss, or how many times they sing of love with or to one another, they won't know. I sighed, restlessly, and looked at my boyfriend, whom was sitting next to me, gently holding my hand and singing along with a group of kids sitting next to us. One of the boys was playing the acoustic guitar and I found that I was inticed.. The song, was familar, and I couldn't help but want to sing along.

**Shane:** _"__Every time I think I'm closer to the heart ,  
Of what it means to know just who I am.  
I think I've finally found a better place to start,  
But no one ever seems to understand._

_I need to try to get to where you are._  
_Could it be that you're not that far?_

**Shane and Mitchie: **_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singin'.  
I need to find you.  
I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_The song inside of me._  
_I need to find you,_

Mitchie: _I gotta find you."_

I looked over to see Sammy quite interested in what was happening, and she took over.

**Sammy:** _"You're the remedy I'm searching now to find,  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside.  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile.  
When I find you it will be alright."_

Not so long after she had started, Nate was interested too.

_"I need to try to get to where you are,  
Could it be you're not that far?"_

**Nate and Sammy:** _You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
The reason that I'm singin'.  
I need to find you. _  
_I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need,_  
_The song inside of me._  
_I need to find you,_  
_I gotta find you._

**Nate: **_Been feelin' lost can't find the words to say.  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday.  
Where you are is where I wanna be.  
Oh next to you," _

He briefly looks at Sammy and smiles.

_"and you next to me."_

After a brief pause, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane, Nate, Sammy and I all joined in together.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singin'.  
I need to find you (need to find you).  
I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need,_  
_The song inside of me._  
_I need to find you,_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head._  
_The reason that I'm singin'._  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)._  
_I gotta find you (i gotta find you)._

_You're the missin' piece I need,_  
_The song inside of me._  
_I need to find you._  
_I gotta find you."_

Everyone clapped wildly as we all smiled at one another. I looked around, and it looked as if everyone was starting to break off into their own little groups. The last thing I saw was Nate and Sammy's then retreating backs.

Sammy's POV

Nate and I were walking towards the dock by the lake, not far from our cabin, and I took my shoes off. We sat down on the edge, dangling our feet into the water and I started to laugh.

"Who knew that it would be so much fun to sit around and sing a song that my brother wrote?" Nate laughed.

"Right? I mean, it was almost as if we all," he paused for a moment, noticing that his hand was ontop of mine and I was looking at our hands as well. Finally, he added, "connected" and the moment felt so right. At that very moment, I knew what was going to happen. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Nate.. There's something I have to tell you."

"Yea, there's something I have to tell you too.. I'm-"

"In love with you." I finished off his sentence and not a moment later, his lips were attached to mine.

Shane's POV

_'it was only a matter of time, wasn't it?'_ I sighed, looking at Nate and my sister on the dock and started to walk back towards the cabin we three shared. I went straight to my bed, stripping lazily and plopping down hastily. I turned over, not facing the door, because I didn't wanna see them walk in.. Because I was afraid of what I might have to say.

Nate's POV

I pulled away first, and instantly hugged her. We tightly embraced and pulled away slowly. I smiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She nodded, smiling widely.

"I couldn't think of anything better." I kissed her again, lightly on the lips, and pulled away. I stood up, pulling her with me by her hands, and grinning like a madman. I looked between her and the lake.

"You want to?" She looked at the lake and nodded. And, with all of our clothes on, we jumped into the lake holding hands.

_'So this is what love is..'_


End file.
